


Aiming for the Head

by walkthegale



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, Humor, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaping the walking dead with style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiming for the Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/gifts).



"Mrs Peel, we're needed."

"Oh, Steed! You've upset my experiment!"

"My dear Mrs Peel, that looks less like an experiment, and more like a glass of Scotch."

"Not. That."

"Oh, yes, yes I see. All those wonderful little test tubes."

"Yes, all those little test tubes that are now all over my Persian rug. Now, what could possibly be important enough that you're here, when I expressly told you that I wasn't to be disturbed while I wrote this article?"

"I'm afraid it really is that important, this time. Gather your hat and coat, Mrs Peel, we're going on a driving excursion."

"Steed, if this is another one of your excuses for taking me to a charming little restaurant in the middle of nowhere that your auntie recommended, I'm really not interested... What on earth are you doing at the window?"

"A short demonstration, if you'd be so kind as to to step this way?"

"...Steed, what are those people out there doing? Why are they shambling like that?"

"That would be because those aren't people, my dear."

"Not people? What do you mean, not people?"

"They're zombies, Mrs Peel."

"Zombies?"

"Yes, zombies. Ghouls. The walking undead. Now if you'd care to move with a little more haste, the Bentley is waiting for us."

"Just a moment..."

"What are you doing?"

"Fetching the champagne, of course. I think we're going to need it, and it's a very good year - it would be a crying shame to leave it for them."

"Ah, yes, smashing. Now, be careful on the way out, I think there's one in your hall."

"Don't worry, I've got it!"

"Well done, Mrs Peel! Cracking kick there, in more ways than one. How did you know to aim for the head?"

"I do read, you know. Now hurry up, we don't want to hit the traffic."


End file.
